Dishonored
Dishonored is a first-person stealth action video game developed by Arkane Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. It was released from October 9 to October 12, 2012 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360. Harvey Smith, known for his involvement in the ''Deus Ex'' series, and Raphael Colantonio, founder of Arkane Studios and contributor to such games as Arx Fatalis and Dark Messiah of Might and Magic, are the lead creative designers for Dishonored. A sequel, Dishonored 2, was announced during Bethesda Softworks E3 showcase on June 14, 2015. It was released on November 11, 2016. Story Set in the plague-ravaged city of Dunwall, Dishonored follows the story of Corvo Attano, the last bodyguard to Empress Jessamine Kaldwin. Framed for her murder and the abduction of her daughter, Emily, Corvo is falsely imprisoned by the Empress' Royal Spymaster and usurper, Hiram Burrows. Six months later, on the eve of his execution, Corvo escapes confinement with the help of a shadowy group of loyalists who seek to eliminate those involved in the assassination of the Empress and restore Emily to the throne. He is further assisted by an enigmatic god called the Outsider, who grants him Supernatural Abilities for reasons equally mysterious. Corvo takes on the role of a feared and infamous assassin as he pursues members of the coup one by one - but whether he is out for justice or revenge is another question. Dishonored features multiple endings, which are dependent on Corvo's actions and player choice throughout the course of the game. Gameplay The focus of Dishonored is on affecting the world and the narrative primarily through Corvo's actions, and how he accomplishes each of his missions. Corvo has extensive variety of weapons at his disposal, as well as supernatural abilities. Assassination kills fill up an adrenaline gauge, and once it is full, players can increase his combat prowess. At the same time, Corvo can approach any mission with stealth in mind, sneaking through the environment without being detected. Each of the world's environments focuses on verticality, enabling the player to experience the entirety of a level from sewer systems and waterways to rooftops. Players can use Corvo's free-running expertise to scale buildings, slide under obstacles and sprint across platforms, with certain supernatural abilities further augmenting his movements. Many areas are open to exploration; hidden rewards and experiences await for more adventurous players to find. Chaos Dishonored features a chaos system that tracks the game's world-state, and is directly affected by Corvo's choices during his missions. The more destructive his actions, the more chaotic the world becomes. Some actions are less chaotic, such as killing a guard and hiding his body in a dumpster, whereas raising an alarm or killing a civilian in broad daylight provokes a greater response. The opposite is also true, and there are side-missions which, if executed properly, will lower existing chaos. Changes in chaos level may result in in-game adjustments (such as altered rat populations or slight differences in dialogue). Noticeable consequences may also result, such as more guards appearing on patrols or characters changing the way they interact with Corvo. When chaos reaches critical levels, bedlam ensues: NPCs begin to attack each other, rats swarm the area, and the world through which Corvo moves becomes nightmarish. How "chaotically" a player decides to play is entirely voluntary. Players can be extremely disruptive, sowing death and destruction, or take a subtle approach, even completing the game without killing anyone. Chaos is a measure of stability rather than morality, meant to highlight the plight of the crumbling city in which Dishonored takes place. Artificial intelligence Raphael Colantonio has described the artificial intelligence of Dishonored as "analog AI," meaning AI personalities are structured along a spectrum, instead of on/off states, and adapt to the environment. For example, two conversing guards may have narrower "vision cones" and duller hearing than their patrolling counterparts, and are therefore less likely to notice Corvo than those on patrol. Light, mental state, ambient noise and other elements all affect how the AI reacts. Art Design Viktor Antonov, the game's visual design director, is best known for his work in Half-Life 2, designing much of the architecture and technology present in City 17. Antonov has noted that he wanted Dunwall to have a Lovecraftian feel, and drew some inspiration from Half-Life 2 at the request of the production team. According to Antonov, Dishonored derives inspiration for its art style from books and artwork, as opposed to video games and films - this emerges in the game's stylized, oil painting design. The game's overall design was influenced by the now defunct Looking Glass Studios, the company where many of the game's developers (including Smith) began their careers. The art director for Dishonored is Sébastien Mitton. World The world of Dishonored consists almost entirely of water, aside from the Isles, a group of islands in the northwest region of the world. There is also the Pandyssian Continent, a giant land mass to the southeast of the Isles. Corvo's tale takes place in Dunwall, the capital city of Gristol. The central hub to which he continually returns between missions is known as the Hound Pits Pub, a drinking establishment in a quarantined district. Harvey Smith describes the aesthetic of Dishonored as "retro-future-industrial", combining influences from 17th century England, modern Orwellian dystopia, and anachronistic technology. This presents itself as spindled armatures, walls of light, and buggy-like vehicles. The environment is intended to be a storied backdrop and an interactive canvas, rather than a blank stage on which the action takes place. Stately monuments dot the city, while graffiti splashes red-bricked buildings. Prostitutes canvas neighborhoods where overturned dumpsters litter the streets, and corpses wait to be thrown into the sea. The world of Dishonored telegraphs pieces of information about the world to the player, while also allowing them to interact with it in a meaningful, logical manner. Downloadable Content Dishonored has four primary DLC packs, each with different themes and content. Dunwall City Trials contains mission-based mini-games based on the world of Dishonored. Void Walker's Arsenal contains all in-game bonuses originally given out with pre-ordered copies of the game. The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches follow the story of Daud, antagonist and nemesis to Corvo, who must solve a mystery given to him by the Outsider before his time - and the Empire's - runs out. Special Editions Pre-Orders Four downloadable packs (Acrobatic Killer Pack, Arcane Assassin Pack, Backstreet Butcher Pack and Shadow Rat Pack) were offered with pre-orders of Dishonored at specific retailers in the United States. Various bonuses such as a metal case for the game, a Whale Oil USB lamp and the ''Dishonored'' Tarot Deck were also included. An updated version of the tarot deck including art from the DLC was also offered with pre-orders of the Game of the Year Edition at GameStop.com and EB Games Canada. ''Game of the Year Edition'' Dishonored: Game of the Year Edition was released on October 7, 2013 for PC and on October 8 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. In addition to the original game, this edition includes all of the downloadable content. As of June 13th, the Game of the Year Edition on Steam was simply renamed Definitive Edition, despite not featuring any improvements over the original PC version.Displaying change #U:3303658 on steamdb.info ''Definitive Edition'' A remastered version of the game titled Dishonored: Definitive Edition was announced on June 14, 2015, containing Dishonored and its DLC with enhanced graphics for the latest console systems. It was released for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on August 25, 2015 in North America and August 28, 2015 in Europe. The current Definitive Edition available on Steam does not feature any changes compared to the original PC version of the game and DLC. It is also sold with Dishonored 2. Awards Won / Received Spike TV - Video Game Awards 2012 *''Best Action/Adventure Game''Spike TV Video Game Awards 2012 - Best Action/Adventure Game The PC Gamer - Game of the Year Awards 2012 *''The Singleplayer Shooter of the Year''The PC Gamer's Game of the Year Awards 2012 - The Singleplayer Shooter of the Year *''The Best NPC Barks of the Year (Spoof award)The PC Gamer's Game of the Year Awards 2012 - The Best NPC Barks of the Year '''The Edge Awards 2012' *''Best Game''The Edge Awards 2012 - Best Game GameSpot's Best Games of 2012 *''Action/Adventure Game of the Year''GameSpot's Best Games of 2012 - Action/Adventure Game of the Year *''PS3 Game of the Year''GameSpot's Best Games of 2012 - PS3 Game of the Year *''XBOX 360 Game of the Year''GameSpot's Best Games of 2012 - XBOX 360 Game of the Year Machinima - Inside Gaming Awards 2012 *''Best Environmental Design''Machinima's Inside Gaming Awards 2012 - Best Environmental Design IGN - Best of 2012 *''Best Overall Action Game''IGN's Best of 2012 - Best Overall Action Game *''Best PC Action Game''IGN's Best of 2012 - Best PC Action Game *''Best Xbox 360 Action Game''IGN's Best of 2012 - Best Xbox 360 Action Game Game Informer - Top 50 Games Of 2012 *''Best Action''Game Informer's Top 50 Games Of 2012 - Best Action Official Xbox Magazine - Game of the Year Awards 2012 *''Best Original Game''Official XBOX Magazine's Game of the Year Awards 2012 - Best Original Game The Escapist - Jimquisition Awards 2012 *''Outstanding Game of the Year''Jimquisition Awards 2012 - Outstanding Game of the Year Yahoo! Games - Best of 2012 Awards *''Best Action/Adventure Game''Yahoo! Games' Best of 2012 Awards - Best Action/Adventure Game Forbes - The Best Video Games Of 2012 *''Game of the Year''Forbes' The Best Video Games Of 2012 - Game of the Year CNET - The Top 11 Games of 2012 *''#1 Game in the Top 11''CNET's The Top 11 Games of 2012 Mirror Online - Top 10 Video Games of 2012 *''#1 Game in the Top 10''Mirror Online - Top 10 Video Games of 2012 CNN - The 10 best video games of 2012 *''#1 Game in Top 10''CNN's The 10 best video games of 2012 Eurogamer Readers' Top 50 Games of 2012 *''#1 Game in the Top 50''Eurogamer Readers' Top 50 Games of 2012 About.com *''#1 Game in the Top PC Games of 2012''About.com's Top PC Games of 2012 *''#1 Game in the Top 10 Xbox 360 Games of 2012''About.com's Top 10 Xbox 360 Games of 2012 Ars Technica's 2012 Games of the Year *''Game of the Year''Ars Technica - Game of the Year Buzz Focus - Reader’s Choice Awards: Best Video Games of 2012 *''Best Action/Adventure''Buzz Focus - Best Action/Adventure *''Best Game on PS3''Buzz Focus - Best Game on PS3 *''Best Overall Game''Buzz Focus - Best Overall Game zConnection’s Best of Gaming 2012 *''Game of the Year''zConnection’s Best of Gaming 2012 BAFTA Awards - Games in 2013 *''Best Game in 2013''BAFTA Awards - Best Game in 2013 Nominated Spike TV Video Game Awards *''Game of the Year'' - Lost to The Walking Dead Video Game *''Studio of the Year'' - Lost to Telltale Studios *''Best Xbox 360 Game'' - Lost to Halo 4 *''Best PS3 Game'' - Lost to Journey *''Best Graphics'' - Lost to Halo 4 Videos Pre-Release Images External links *[http://dishonored.com Dishonored]'s official website *[http://forums.bethsoft.com/forum/163-general-discussion/ Dishonored]'s official forums *[http://dishonored.tumblr.com/ Dishonored]'s official Tumblr account *[https://twitter.com/dishonored Dishonored]'s official Twitter page *[https://www.facebook.com/dishonored Dishonored]'s official Facebook page *[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAEC358AA3EF4D499 Dishonored]'s playlist at the official Bethesda Softworks' YouTube channel Trivia *When Arkane Studios started working for Bethesda, Harvey Smith and Raphael Colantonio were first proposed to work on an old ninja game concept set in feudal Japan. It featured magic powers, weapons and poisoned darts within the story of an apprentice set to avenge his master. Arkane's creative directors changed the setting to London in 1666, last year of the plague and year of the Great Fire. Art Director Sébastien Mitton sketched several visuals of the city such as the old London Bridge. Eventually, that setting moved to a more Victorian inspiration of London between the 1830s to the 1880s. The town itself became fictitious so the developers could expand its setting without being hindered by historical and geographical accuracy.Harvey's Smith Video Game Masterclass at the Cité des Sciences et de l'Industrie museum in Paris[http://www.gamesradar.com/making-dishonored/ The Making of... Dishonored] on GamesRadar.com *The German version of the game is the only one to feature a longer title: Dishonored: Die Maske des Zorns (meaning 'The Mask of Wrath'). References pl:Dishonored ru:Dishonored de:Dishonored es:Dishonored it:Dishonored fr:Dishonored * Category:Media